Saliendo de mi prisión
by Hessefan
Summary: La culpa es suya, por permitirlo; porque un espadachín de su talla no debería dudar a la hora de erradicar un problema. Ella pone a prueba su temple y, por alguna extraña razón, sigue viva. En esos momentos, el gran Mihawk parece brillar por su ausencia.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado muy especialmente a <em>_**tailsdolls**__ que me pedía más fics de Perona; aunque en este se roba el protagonismo Mihawk, más que ella XD._

* * *

><p>En mi castillo hallaba la paz que la guerra, evidentemente, no me daba. Aquí podía ser quien yo quisiera ser, no necesitaba portar esta máscara digna de alguien con mi reputación. Podía andar en ropa interior si se me antojaba, hurgarme la nariz y dormir hasta altas horas.<p>

Pero mi castillo, estos últimos años, fue invadido por dos… desagradables humanos. O eso es lo que parece ella, aunque todavía no estoy seguro.

Uno es Roronoa Zoro, ese joven espadachín que me admira en secreto. Y no es que el detalle me haga feliz o me enorgullezca, al contrario, sé lo que eso implica. Porque en su momento el joven no me habrá pedido autógrafos, pero vaya, que preferí que lo hiciera antes que escuchar una vez más su sempiterno y latoso: "Entrenemos".

Eso he hecho.

En realidad he de confesar que nunca tuve ese fin. La vida en el castillo era muy aburrida, ¿para qué negarlo? Y además de proporcionarme una distracción, entrenar con el chiquillo me mantenía en forma.

No me molesté en evitarle las heridas, en el fondo pensaba que si se moría, mejor sería para mí. Suena cruel, puedes opinar; pero tan sólo debes pasar una noche a su lado para entenderme.

No, no en plan de "pareja", válgame Dios. No era necesario que Roronoa estuviera, literalmente, acostado al lado mío. Unos cuantos cuartos de distancia eran incluso suficientes para oír sus ronquidos como si lo tuviera al lado. La mansión es enorme, y por ello el eco es por momentos apabullante.

Tampoco es que busqué matarlo, pero convengamos que no me contuve en mis ataques.

Mi "ups" al notar que le había dejado tuerto no reflejaba, en absoluto, el más mínimo remordimiento. Shanks había perdido un brazo, y no andaba lloriqueando por los rincones.

En fin, la cuestión es que Roronoa Zoro finalmente partió. Algún día iba a llegar el momento en el que mi polluelo de halcón montase vuelo para peregrinar por otros cielos. Los días previos me mantuve en mi centro, simulando que su partida no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero ¿cómo no iba a afectarme? La idea de quedarme a solas con _ella_ sobrecogía mi impasible corazón.

De cierta forma tener a Zoro en el mismo castillo era un bálsamo en esos cruciales momentos. Porque claro, el día tiene veinticuatro horas, así que ella dedicaba doce a torturarle a él, y doce a torturarme a mí —ni siquiera dormía, no fuera a ser cosa que huyéramos en plena noche—. De esa forma se hacía tolerable. Sin embargo ahora yo era plenamente consciente de que, junto a Roronoa, se iban también esas doce horas de descanso.

Disfruté a lo grande los días que Perona estuvo afuera guiando al joven espadachín.

Me impresiona su nivel de desorientación; creo que en estos dos años jamás durmió dos noches seguidas en un mismo cuarto. Sé que la mansión es grande, no pretendo negar lo evidente, pero era todo un problema adivinar en qué cuarto Roronoa había decidido descansar luego de buscar durante horas el que había elegido la noche anterior.

Una vez lo encontré en mi recamara, muy cómodamente dormido en mi propia cama. Eso desencadenó una serie de malos entendidos que ambos preferimos olvidar, y yo obviar en este momento, porque el asunto que prima y me deja en este estado turbulento es que ella volvió.

Me encontraba bajando las largas escalinatas del segundo nivel, hacia planta baja, y me movía, como siempre, motivado por el desconcierto que me generaba no oír los chillidos de ella y los gritos que Roronoa le dedicaba. Como si los buscase, como si me viera en la necesidad de corroborar que efectivamente me había librado de ambos.

Llevaba mi gran espada tras la espalda. Sí, es cierto: un espadachín digno no anda dejando sus preciadas armas en cualquier lado, aunque sospecho que en el caso de mi joven aprendiz se debía puramente a su sentido de orientación; todo un problema dejarlas y no recordar en qué cuarto las había olvidado.

Y dirás que con semejante espada que tengo para pavonear es imposible perderla, pero sé lo poco que Perona se entretiene aquí y lo mucho que le agrada hacer propio lo ajeno para jugar, así que aprendí a llevarla a cuesta, imitando a mi joven aprendiz.

Todo un problema, porque de tan grande que es a veces representa un grave problema. Con el correr de los meses me acostumbré tanto a ella que olvidaba que la tenía tras la espalda, pero lo recordaba súbitamente cuando, por ejemplo, quería sentarme. O como cuando rompí el último jarrón gyojin que quedaba intacto de mi colección.

Cuánto lo lamenté. Y sólo podía enojarme conmigo mismo, o con mi espada.

Podía echarle la culpa de todos esos reveces a ella, a fin de cuentas Perona siempre tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que ocurrían en el castillo, pero era consciente de que la verdadera responsabilidad recaía y recae en mí. Por permitirlo. Porque un espadachín de mi talla no debería dudar a la hora de erradicar un _problema_.

Era simplemente oír su voz y sentir el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. El gran Mihawk parecía brillar por su ausencia.

Por eso una emoción extraña me embargó cuando escuché su risita haciendo eco en el enorme castillo. Mi peor pesadilla había vuelto. Creí que con suerte decidía no regresar, pero ella varias veces había vociferado que le gustaba el aura siniestra que envolvía mi castillo.

Y por eso varias veces pensé en redecorarlo; quizás pintar las paredes de un rosa salmón, tener nuevos floreros con hermosas petunias y un tapizado colorido. Pero eso no va con mi perfil, así que _lamentablemente_ el castillo sigue al entero gusto de ella: lúgubre.

Cosa contradictoria porque, en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola —desgraciadamente—, sé lo mucho que le gustan las cosas que las damas consideran "bonito". No hablo por mí porque yo considero _bonita_ la sangre que derraman mis adversarios, aunque siempre me conmueva apagar una vida. Soy creyente del destino, y siempre creí que si alguien moría por mi espada, era porque ese era el destino que le aguardaba; así que el compunción no me dura demasiado, pero es bueno que sepas que, al fin y al cabo, sí tengo un corazón.

Qué distinto es con ella, porque pese a que —al apenas oírla— siento unas irrefrenables sed de sangre, a tal punto que tengo ganas de blandir mi espada y dejar en jirones las paredes, no puedo. Ella pone a prueba mi temple, y hasta yo me sorprendo de mi imperturbabilidad.

—Estoy aburrida. —Fue lo primero que dijo apenas me vio. Yo no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía aburrirse si recién había llegado?

—Hay mucho para hacer en el castillo —dije con toda sinceridad. Era fácil: si tan aburrida estaba, podía darle una barrida al suelo. Que aquí no tengo empleados, y si bien me gusta el aire sombrío, las telas de araña y el aspecto dejado, tampoco la idea es vivir en la mugre.

—No soy tu sirvienta.

Me escupió aquellas insolentes palabras en la cara, de una manera tan literal que necesité secarme un ojo. Luego de llamarme tacaño por no querer contratar empleados, la miré con esa expresión felina —aunque prefiero decir _halcónica_, si bien dicha palabra no existe— que tanto me caracteriza; esa que hace temblar las paredes y a los piratas más fieros de Barbablanca. Acaso la mocosa ¿no sabía ante quién estaba?

—¡¿Por qué te quitaste las orejas de gato que te hice? —Me reclamó—¡Así no te ves _cute_!

Arqueé una ceja. Había cientos de motivos por los cuales alguien de mi talla ha de sacarse una estúpida armazón de felpa, no hacía falta siquiera enumerarlos. Sólo ella parecía no verlo. Y si accedí, o sea, si acepté ponerme esas ridículas orejas de gato que ella había hecho en un arranque de aburrimiento, fue porque quería que se callara de una bendita vez.

Aprendí con el tiempo que darle con el gusto obtenía mejores resultados que simplemente ignorarla.

Él día, así, comenzó. Y cuánto, cuánto extrañé a Roronoa. Entre los dos sabíamos cómo bregar con ella: Una la sostenía, mientras el otro la ataba utilizando una soga hecha de kairoseki; porque ese era otro inconveniente, ya que con su habilidad se las ingeniaba para soltarse de toda clase de agarre, así como de pasar a través de las paredes. A tal punto que una vez apareció en mi baño personal mientras yo estaba haciendo uso de él, desencadenando una serie de malos entendidos que ambos preferimos olvidar, y yo obviar en este momento; porque el asunto es que ella se entretuvo torturando un prolongado rato a los monos —hasta sentí pena por los pobres desdichados, a los que siempre he ignorado—, pero supe que en cualquier momento se cansaría de ellos, y que en ese caso la nueva víctima sería yo.

Me imaginaba groseramente vilipendiado, rodeado de adminículos femeninos varios: hebillas, adornos de terciopelo —entre muchos de esos elementos que ella misma solía confeccionar a mi talla— y sentí nauseas.

Fueron varias las veces que pensé que si seguía viva era por ese espíritu infantil que la chiquilla llevaba dentro. La necesidad de vestir a la gente como si de muñecos se tratasen me rememoraba a esa época en la que yo también fui niño.

No lo sé. Pero sí sabía que debía hacer algo inmediatamente si pretendía que el honorable Mihawk siguiese siéndolo; porque sé que no es muy honorable andar por ahí con una cola de gato. Maldito sea el día en que la escuché decir: _pareces un lindo minino. _

Se supone que debo parecerme a un temerario halcón —por algo mi nombre artístico es Mihawk—, no a un lindo minino; pero hasta la fecha ella no lo entiende —o no lo quiere ver—, e insiste con disfrazarme de gato. Si confeccionara algo con plumas, que diera más con mi target, quizás sería menos humillante.

No. Qué disparate. Debía hacer algo inmediatamente antes de terminar asimilando esa idea al punto de parecerme normal —porque después de eso, cualquier clase de parafilia me va a parecer normal, y ya se corren bastante rumores siniestro sobre mi persona—; así que le tendí una trampa.

Debía cada tanto actualizarme e idear tretas nuevas para evadirla, porque era indudable que la muchacha tenía inteligencia de sobra para aprender a sortear, con la experiencia que le daba caer una y otra vez, mis fullerías. No funcionaban más de tres veces. Así que, haciendo uso de lo más elemental: una soga hecha de kairoseki, inventé una rudimentaria y básica trampa para animales.

Me senté en mi sillón favorito, en la biblioteca, disfrutando de una copa de vino simulando que era la sangre de mis adversarios; en mi regazo tenía la obra más famosa de Bram Stoker, que me esperaba con impaciencia, pero yo la esperaba con más impaciencia a ella.

Primero escuché su risa, luego la vi a lo lejos, corriendo hacia mí con todo lo necesario para hacer de mi pelo un peinado digno de las damas de alta sociedad. Mordió el anzuelo, y quedó colgando desde el techo. La soga había aprisionado su tobillo.

Chilló como el cerdo cuando está a punto de ser sacrificado en el matadero, pero no me conmoví, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a todo eso. Me alejé lo más que pude de sus improperios, encerrado en mi silencio habitual y acojonante.

La dejaría allí un par de horas, necesitaba un descanso para idear nuevas trampas.

Quizás, y me cuesta reconocerlo, la razón por la que no le doy una lenta, dolorosa y merecida muerte es porque la paz reinante en mi castillo no siempre es tan acogedora como parece.

A veces ser "yo" se torna aburrido, y es que sé perfectamente que no soy —¿cómo le dice la gente común?— el alma de la fiesta.

Mi rutina se vio quebrada desde su llegada. Es una ligera molestia en el zapato, un verdadero incordio, pero me mantiene con la mente ocupada, entrenando esa parte de mi cerebro que no suelo entrenar a diario. Ella le da color a mi lúgubre castillo. Lo malo —o lo bueno— es que ahora ya no puedo compartir mi padecimiento con Roronoa. Ahora ella es mí peor pesadilla… sólo mía.

Dracule Mihwak no sonríe. No señor, no es una sonrisa la mueca en mis labios, sólo es un mohín de desagrado… porque de alguna forma ella se ha librado de la soga y la escucho venir a por mí. Como un fantasma acosador que diariamente me atormenta, que se cuela en la soledad de mi castillo, llenándolo de ruido, risitas chillonas y… orejas de gato.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me pregunté cómo demonios alguien de la talla de Mihawk puede soportar a esta niña XD Me imaginaba la vida en el castillo y no podía parar de reírme. Sé que el fic no es muy gracioso, pero tenía ganas de parodiar a este hombre.<em>


End file.
